


Thinking Out Loud

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brotherly Love, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Romance, Smut, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: *Modern AU* When you first met Kíli, you were on a date with the boss's son. When you first met Kíli, you wanted to be on a date with him, rather than the blonde with the nice hair. When you first met Kíli, you never thought this dark haired, brown eyed man would work his way into your life quite like he did. And now, you are helpessly and irrevocably in love with someone, you never thought you could have.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time you saw the head of curly brown hair and brown eyes that made you melt, you were on a date. You were in a small little pub, sitting at a small little table with your date that had nicer and longer hair than you did.

Thats when you saw the curly dark hair and dark eyes, staring at you from across the room. He looked you once over and raised his glass, giving you a wink. You felt yourself blush as you turned away, and focused back on what your date was saying.

But your eyes once again wandered to the curly dark haired man, still staring at you. You bit your lip and kept eye contact with him and his beautiful brown eyes. He was captivating and even though your own date was good looking; the stranger across the bar was more of your type.

"Im going to get another drink." You stood from your chair and straightened the skirt of your dress out. Your date, who's name you'd forgotten, gave you a look and the returned to his own glass.

"Nice to know you care about this date so much." You muttered as your reached the bar. You leaned against the bar, trying to get the attention of the bartender.

"Another shot of whiskey." You looked to your left and up, meeting the eyes of the stranger you were captivated by.

"And whatever this beautiful woman wants. On me." A wink was sent in your direction and you blushed in response.

"Uhh...thanks. Another ale please." The bartender left to grab your drinks and you stood there in silence, gawking at the man.

"Im on a date." You wanted to kick yourself. This man clearly didn't care.

"Not going well? He doesn't seem to be peaking your interest." You angled your body towards his and leaned against the bar on one elbow.

"What makes you say that?" The man in front of you looked over at your date and took a step closer to you.

"Why would you be over here hiding from him? If he was really interesting to you, I'd think you'd be over there." You looked back at your date, his blue eyes now on you. When you turned back, the man with the curly hair was gone, leaving you and your drink.

"Thanks." You grabbed the glass and lifted it to your lips and took a long swig before returning to your date.

"Sorry about that."

You sighed and lifted the files onto your hip, trying to balance files and the cup of coffee in your hand. You were having a rough enough morning and you didn't need spilled coffee and lost files to make it any better.

"Good morning Miss Y/LN." You sighed and stepped into the office and made your way to your desk. You had just set the files down on your desk when you felt a hand on your hip. You stood rigid as you felt the hand start to move up your waist.

"I missed you, Y/N." Your 'date' was running his hands up and down your sides before finally settling on your hips again.

"Legolas..." It had only been your first week at this office, and Legolas, the bosses son no less, had asked you on a date. You gladly accepted, because both the boss and his son were very attractive. But you had no idea how boring Legolas was.

"Good morning." You felt your body freeze as his lips met the skin of your neck. He slowly trailed his lips up and down your neck, despite your protests.

"Legolas." Legolas stepped away from you, but not before giving your hips one last squeeze. You sighed and sat down at your desk and started massaging your temples.

"Rough morning? Date didn't go too well?" You jerked in surprise and knocked your coffee of your desk and into the floor. Your eyes were locked on the coffee and you let out a small whimper.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." You bent down and picked up the dropped coffee and threw the cup in the garbage. That's when you finally looked up to see the same warm brown eyes you saw the night before last.

"You..." You blushed and looked away, continuing to wipe up your coffee.

"Me." He smiled down at you and when you stood, he held out his hand.

"Kili. My names Kili. And yours?" You felt your mind blank. What in gods name was your name?

"Uhh...My n-name is...Y/N..." You felt a blush dusting your cheeks and nose, when he raised your hand and pressed his lips to your hand.

"Nice to meet you. Formally." You licked your lips and opened your mouth tos peak, when a blonde man and another dark haired man approached Kili, and gave him a look.

"Kili, we're here to do business, not flirt with pretty women." Still, he held your hand, and kept eye contact.

"I need to work. I have to work." You pulled your hand away and sat in your desk chair and turned away from him. You could feel his eyes on your for a moment longer before he finally turned away.

The pair of men came back every day that week, and every day, Kili would stop at your desk and give you a flirty smile and a wink. Much to your annoyance, annoyance that you liked his attention.

"Kili." Today however, Kili was standing by your desk as well as the boss's son, Legolas. He made it no secret that he wanted to take you out again, and in his mind, get physical. You were less enthusiastic about going out with the blonde. You thought he was boring and you had very little in common.

"Legolas." The pair stared at each other with hard looks and hard glares, and then they turned their eyes on you.

"You know him?" Legolas was questioning your knowledge of the man, something you didn't appreciate.

"We met the night you two shared your boring date." You could feel the tension between the two and you slowly slinked down in your chair, desperate to disappear from their view.

"I wasn't aware you were there. We had a lovely time, by the way." You pressed your hands to your temples and massaged them, feeling way too tired to deal with them.

"I'm sure she was having a nice time. That's why she had to escspe your presence." You felt the tension grow thicker in the air. Slowly you raised your head and looked at the two men. Legolas was glaring at Kili, and Kili looked amused.

"Legolas!"

"Kili!" The two men were called away to the boss's office for a meeting, leaving you to quietly stew in your awkaward encounter.

"Two men. Nice." You rolled your eyes and covered your eyes with your hand. You could not do this today. Not today.

The weekend had finally come and you couldn't be more relieved. You didn't have to work, and you avoided saying yes to Legolas's pestering. He had asked you for another date multiple times in one day, and you had enough.

You didn't snap at him, you didn't say no. Instead you feigned sickness and left early. What Legolas didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Whixh brought you to the weekend, and your desire to sit on the beach. You told yourself you wouldn't be stuck inside all weekend. You told yourself you would go out and go to the beach and enjoy the sun on your skin.

Which is also where you ran into Kili once more. But this time, he was shirtless. And wet. Your eyes were glued, shamelessly to his chest, as he stood halfway down the beach, talking to a pretty blonde.

You sighed and tore your eyes away. Of course he would be talking to a pretty blonde. Of course he would have a girlfriend. All the flirting he had done was all in jest at your feelings.

"Stupid." You laid back on your towel and closed your eyes. You just started to relax when you felt the sun disappear behind some clouds. Or you thought they were clouds. But when you opened one eye, you saw the curly brown haired Kili, standing above you.

"I have to stop running into you. Although this would be my favourite so far." Boldly, he ran his eyes down your body and smirked. You felt your body heat up and you felt a gush between your legs.

"Won't your girlfriend miss you?" You snapped at him as your stood and brushed the sand from your body and bathing suit. You could feel his eyes slowly, rake over your body.

"The blonde one? With the curly hair?" When you heard Kili laugh; your crossed your arms, annoyed with him.

"That would be my uncles girlfriend. And he doesn't like to share. Mind you neither do I." Kili winked at you and stepped closer.

"Y/N I've been meaning to ask you something for the past week and I've never been able to ask it. I don't know if I'd call it nerves or just cowardice but..." You bit your lip and looked down at your toes in the sand. Was he going to ask you on a date?

"You don't have to be shy." You felt his hands under your chin, directing your eyes back to him. He smiled at you and slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours.

"Would you go on a date with me? I promise I'll be more interesting than that bobble head." You couldn't stop the half scoff-half laugh from leaving your lips.

"Yes. I would."


	2. Chapter 2

You touched the cup of coffee in your hand, and read over the files you were given. Ever since Kili had come to the office, and flirted with you, Legolas and his father have been on your ass. You have worked overtime every night this week, and were told to come in an hour earlier each morning. You swore they were out to get you, and it was damn annoying.

"Take these and deal with them. You're going to be working this weekend as well. If our company is to merge with theirs, we want to make sure they can't screw us over." You grit your teeth as Legolas and his father, and your boss's, voice filtered through your head.

"So while they're doing whatever the fuck rich people do, I'm busy working." You sighed again and set the cup down to flip the piece of paper you were on, over. The words started to jumble together and you had to sit back and close your eyes, before you went cross eyed.

"You never called me for our date." You opened your eyes and looked up at the man who was on your mind, more than you'd like to admit. And normally, you would feel elated to see Kili, but you were annoyed.

"No I didn't call you for our date because I have been over my head working for the King Bobblehead and his little mini me!" You stood and grabbed your files and shoved them under your arm and had just grabbed your coffee cup, when you felt his hand in your arm.

"Hey, what did I do? Are you okay?" You sighed and felt your resolve cracking. It wasn't Kili's fault and you shouldn't be taking it out on him.

"I've just been very busy working. I've been busy working overtime at night and I've got to work the weekend so..." You frowned and sat back down, the files landing on the table with a loud thud.

"The merger, hey? My uncle's company may possibly merge with theirs. It's a big deal." Kili grabbed a file and looked some of the pages over before placing it back down.

"He's kind of a nervous son of a bitch isn't he? He really wants to make sure he's got his ass covered." When you pictured your boss, thranduil, nervous wasn't exactly what came to mind.

Cold, determined, calculated was what came to mind. And his blue eyes. His eyes were beautiful but they cut right through you. And as attractive as he was, as as his son, you couldn't help but think of the warm brown eyes of the man in front of you.

"You owe me a date." You watched Kili pick up your files, and your coffee, and smiled wide at you.

"I have to go over these files." You reached for the files, only to have Kili pull back, the files out of reach.

"I'll help you. We'll make a date of it. Not what I was going to have happen on our first date, but we'll make it work. We'll get take out and go over these files and talk about the bobble heads." You giggled and reached for the files once more. Again, Kili turned away as he gave you a cheeky grin.

"I promise I'm not an axe murderer." You rolled your eyes and grabbed your bag and slung it across your body.

"I hope not. Cause I got a very nice can of pepper spray with your name on it. If you try anything I don't like." You gave Kili a wink this time and left the coffee shop, the curly haired wonder in tow.

"Should I just keep following you then? Not that I was before. I wasn't following you I swear. My uncle's office is actually down the street, if you believe it. I come to this coffee shop quite a lot." You looked over your shoulder at the bumbling Kili, and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay. I trust you. If you were Legolas however, I would be a little weirded out." You opened the door of your small jeep and set your bag down inside before you grabbed the files from Kili and set those down as well.

"Does he bother you? Bobblehead? Because I could say something to him." You felt flattered that he would willingly say something to Legolas.

As son of one of the most powerful businessmen in the city, it was actually quite endearing knowing Kili would defend her. It wasn't a trait you would find in most men, and if the trait was there, Thranduil's reputation would've put a stop any honourable notions; like Kili's.

"That's very sweet of you, but I do need my job." You motioned for Kili to get into your vehicle, and once you got in, he followed.

"How did you get that job anyway? I mean no offence but you don't seem like the kind of woman to..." He trailed off and you looked to your right, giving him a look to continue.

"Look I know their reputation. Legolas and Thranduil, they...well they use their charm and good looks to...they would never force women into anything but they..." You sighed and placed a hand on Kili's knee.

"I know what you're trying to say. And no im not. I wouldn't sleep with them to get the job, or even because I wanted to. They're not my type of men, and even if they were, they're my bosses. It's not right. Besides they both seem incredibly conceited and boring." You removed your hand and placed it back on the steering wheel. You pulled out of the parking space and started driving back to your apartment, your mind focused on driving, instead of being distracted by Kili.

But you desperately wanted to be distracted by Kili. Maybe not while driving but any other time. You'd love for him to make you focus on him and his voice or what his hands would be doing to you.

"This is it. This is my little apartment." You parked and got out of the car, your eyes focused on your building and not Kili.

"Looks nice." You opened the back door to grab the files, but were stopped by Kili's hand on your waist.

"I got them. Don't worry about it." He flashed you a flirty smile and you stepped back, letting him take them.

"Thank you Kili." You unlocked the main door with your key and held it open for Kili who seemed to be one step right behind you. You flashed him a smile and walked to the elevator, waiting in silence with him.

The ride up to your apartment wasn't filled with any talking, but more silence. The silence between you two was a little uncomfortable, for you anyway, but nothing too awkward.

"Sorry for the mess." That was the first thing you spoke to Kili as you opened your apartment door. You set your bag down and smiled widely as you heard the sound of paws hitting the hardwood.

"Sorry for Jojo." You bent down as your puppy came flying towards you, tongue hanging out to the side of her mouth.

"Hi jojo! Who's a good girl?" Unaware that Kili was watching you, you continued to play with Jojo, until you felt a hand brush against yours.

"What kind of dog is she?" You flushed and cleared your throat.

"Oh...she's a Pomksy. Pomeranian/Husky. She looks like s husky but the size of a Pomeranian. This is as big as she'll get." You blushed when you felt his eyes still on you and you shifted a little.

"I should actually take her outside to the bathroom. You okay here for a while?" You opened the hall closet and grabbed her leash, and hooked it on her collar.

"I'll come with you. If that's okay? We could take her for a walk?" You bit your lip and tried to fight the blush that was working up your neck.

"Uh...Sure. That'd be nice." You grabbed your keys, against, from the hook on the wall and left the apartment once more.

Kili stood beside you even as you rode down the elevator, silence once more filling the space between you.

"We don't have to go far." You closed the main entrance door and held Jojo's leash in one hand and shoved the other in your coat pocket.

"If you're hungry I saw a little Thai place down the street a ways?" You brushed your hair behind your ears and felt flush.

"We can just go back to my apartment and order there. I don't think they'd like a little JoJo running around." You heard Kili laugh beside you and when you looked over, you saw his nod slightly.

"I guess not."

When you got back to your apartment, you jumped on the cupboard and sat with your legs crossed. You could hear JoJo running around, and Kili was probably exploring your apartment. You unlocked your phone and started clicking away, looking for places to order take out from.

"What do you want? Chinese? Thai? Greek? Indian? Pizza?" You were so engrossed in your phone that you didn't notice Kili standing in front of you, until you felt his hands on both sides of your legs.

"You get whatever. I trust you not to poison me." You jumped and looked at him, your eyes meeting for s moment before you looked away, shyly.

"Chinese it is." You felt fingers brush against your cheeks and you met his eyes again. He was staring intently at you, his eyes just searching yours.

"Kili..." You saw him leaning in and despite your best judgement, you didn't pull away. His lips met your lips, the skin barely brushing each other. You closed your eyes and leane din, increasing the pressure of your lips against his. You felt his hands grip your hips and lift you up, your legs wrapping around his waist.

His hands gripped your ass and held you in place, as his kiss grew more intense. You felt yourself moaning into his kiss as his cock grew harder against you.

"Bedroom?" You snapped out of your daze and pushed against him and dropped your legs, standing before him.

"Kili...Its too soon. We barely know each other." You expected him to be mad, but he wasn't. He smiled at you and placed his hands on your cheeks, his thumbs rubbing against your soft skin.

"I will never pressure you to do anything. If you're not ready than we won't do s thing alright?" You nodded and smiled shyly, embarrassed. You knew you shouldn't be embarrassed, but you were.

Kili was an attractive man and you were sure that many other women would've jumped st the chance to have sex with him.

"You still hungry?" You nodded and reached for your forgotten phone. You clicked s few buttons and in a few moments you had food ordered.

"Kili..." You felt embarrassment creeping up again, and you felt obliged to apologize.

"Don't worry about it, it's okay. We'll eat and go over those files. It really wasn't my idea of a first date, but hey, it could be fun." You rolled your eyes but smiled anyway.

"Yeah. Fun."


	3. Chapter 3

You sat with your legs crossed on your couch and faced Kili. You had a wine glass in your hand, and your empty Chinese food containers on the coffee table. You smiled and ok a swig of wine as you listened to him talk about his family, and all the pranks he pulled with his brother.

You laughed and you joked, you every flirted once or twice. You were having a surprisingly nice time. It wasn't suroisig because you were spending time with Kili, was surprising because you had to be looking over files. And that was boring as hell.

"God I am so done with files." You said that exactly 10 minutes before Kili grabbed your files and stashed them under the couch. He then proceeded to pork the cork off a wine bottle and fill your glass and his.

"No more files." Which brought you to the place you're at now. Drinking on the couch, with Kili telling stories and making you laugh until your ribs hurt.

"You sound like a damn troublemaker." He didn't deny the claims. He put the glass of wine to his lips and smirking before taking a long sip.

"Oh! Let's play never have I ever. I'll start!" You giggled and racked your Erin for a question.

"Never have I ever...stolen anything? And if you have you'll have to drink." You watched as Kili took a swig and smiled at you.

"You're such a good girl." You rolled your eyes and waited for his question.

"Never have I ever gotten drunk on a Tuesday." Random. But still, you took a swig of your wine.

"Maybe I was wrongn about you being a good girl?" You blushed as he winked at you.

"Never have I ever stripped down and ran around naked..?" You ended your question hesitantly as if you were unsure if you should be asking it at all.

"Kili!" You reached out and smacked his arm as he took a long swig.

"I'm brave. I get dared to do something and I do it." You couldn't stop blushing. And you couldn't stop picturing the handsome raven haired man in front of you buck naked. Your eyes left his and trailed down his body, shamelessly staring at his thighs and crotch.

"Never have I ever had sex in the snow." You raised an eyebrow and gave him an incredulous look. Who in gods name would have sex in the snow?

"You've never?" You shook your head and ate your wine glass down.

"Who in gods name would have sex in the snow anyway? That'd be cold and uncomfortable and..." You shivered. Youdoudlnt even imagine it.

"Never have I ever fallen in love at first sight." You watched him, carefully. He made eye contact and placed the glass to his lips. He opened his mouth and finished the wine his glass, with a flirty smirk on his face.

You woke up the next morning with a slight headache. You rolled over and blinked twice before sitting up, in a panic. It was already half past nine and you were later than sin on a Sunday.

You ripped the covers off of your body and jumped out of bed, your eyes wide and your heart racing. You ripped your closet door open and grabbed a skirt and a shirt. You stripped as quickly as possible and re-dressed.

You stumbled out of your room, grabbing and pulling at your hair to get it pulled into a loose bun.

"I'm so late!" You reached for your keys one the counter and stopped. A white sheet of paper was laying on the counter with your name on it. You reached out and grabbed it and opened it slowly.

"Thank you for the Chinese food and wine. I'll have to repay the favour, but there won't be any work involved. Just fun so I can hear your beautiful laugh again ;) Call me or text me later -Kili." You bit your lip and re-read the note another 3 times before ou realized what you were doing.

"Shit!" You grabbed the note, and your files and ran out the door. You didn't bother with the elevator and decided to run down the stairs to the 1st floor. You instantly regretted it the moment you touched first floor, as you found your lungs were on fire and your feet were already cramping.

"Other than the note, not my day!" You grit your teeth and continued to run tonyoir car, hoping to make it in time to spare your job.

"Well good morning sleepyhead. Nice of you to join us." You have the secretary a pleasing look as you peered into the boss's office. Or tried to.

"Is he here?" Thankful something was on your side. The Secretary shook her head and handed you a cup of coffee.

"You look like you need it, hun." You gave her a brief smile and grabbed the cup, before running to your desk. You slammed your files down and then your cup. You redid your hair and straightened your clothes.

"Miss L/N, in my office." You froze and felt your heart rate increasing. Did he know you were almost an hour late? Did he know that you blew off looking over files to spend time with his rival?

"Now." You grabbed the files just in case and slowly walked to the office. You stepped in and had the door closed behind you.

"Sit." You sat down and held the files up to your chest as if they were your lifeline or shield.

"Good morning sir." Your voice shook and quivered as you spoke. Your eyes drifted to where Legolas was standing, near the window of the large office. His eyes were grazing up and down your body, appreciatively and creepily.

Legolas was a handsome man, you would never doubt that. But he seemed to be too interested in you. And you thought he was boring and conceited. He may be a smart business man, like his father, but he had an ego. Both him and his father did.

"What do you find out about the other company in those files? Do we have reason to be concerned about anything they have presented for the merger?" You opened s file and scanned the page.

"They are very straight forward. They want to merge and they want their equal share of controlling distribution. Nothing that they have presented seems to be a cover for anything devious." Your mind wandered to Kili.

The way he was joking with you yesterday, and then with the note this morning. You felt your body come alive even just thinking about seeing him again.

"That seems unlikely for a Durin. All Durin's are capable of manipulation. All of them." You froze as your were reading a law mid-sentence. It sounded like he was giving you a warning about Kili.

"I want our lawyers contacted and I want them to draw a strict contract. I will not be made a fool because of Thorin Oakenshield Durin." You could only nod and as you stood, you felt both Thranduil's and Legolas's eyes on you.

"All Durin's are capable of manipulation, Y/n. Don't fall for his foolish charms. He is using you." You stood facing the door. You licked your lips and gave a small nod of your head before you left the office.

You walked back to your desk and set your files down, and then sat down yourself. You looked back at Thranduil's office and rolled your eyes.

Thranduil and Legolas didn't know you well enough to care about your well being. And even if they were its your choice.

"Y/n, call on 3." You sighed again and took the call. You placed the phone to your ear and spoke softly, hoping to avoid unwanted attention from the boss.

"Did I disturb you?" Kili. You sat back in your chair and smiled wide, a light brush across your cheeks.

"No. No I just got out of a little meeting with the..." You looked around and angled your head away from the office.

"The bobbleheads?" You let out a small laugh and even though he couldn't seenyu, you giggled.

"Yeah. The bobbleheads." Kili had stopped speaking for a moment. You took the phone from you ear and looked at the base, wondering if you'd somehow lost connection.

"I was wondering what you were doing later?" You opened your mouth to speak when you heard Thranduil's door open, and both himself and Legolas left the office.

"Y/n, grab the files and come with us. We're going to pay Thorin Durin a visit." You could hear Kili laughing in the background as he made fun of the pair of bobbleheads. You winced and covered the ear piece, hoping to god they didn't hear anything.

"I gusss I'm coming to visit you." You spoke when it was clear and then made a series of goodbyes before hanging up.

"Yes sir. Coming sir." You grabbed your coat and the files and scrambled to follow them and their long legs.

Arriving at the office of Thorin, was nerve wracking enough, but when you knew Kili would be there, as well, made it seem unbearable. You tried to keep still, but as the elevator climbed in height, you got a little more nervous each time.

"Don't be nervous, darling." Legolas grabbed your hand and squeezed, and while you would've enjoyed the sentiment, you wished it wasn't from Legolas.

"We're here." The doors opened and when you stepped out, you had to say that you were impressed.

The office was bigger than you expected and it was open and airy. A desk sat in the front of the office with a pretty looking receptionist, and behind her were 5 small desks and then a corner office.

"Good afternoon Mr..." Thranduil cut her off by slamming a file on her desk, a look of anger on his face.

"Where is Thorin? I require his immediate attention." You frowned as the secretary winced. Thranduil was being unnecessarily rude to her and it made you uncomfortable.

"I'll get him sir." The pretty receptionist stood and walked away from the desk and back towards the big office. You watched her knock on the door and then peak her head in.

Once she was done speaking she returned the the front desk, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"He will see you now." Thranduil and Legolas walked ahead of you. You hung back for a moment and then offered her a smile.

"I'm sorry about them." You looked past her and then licked your lips.

"Really, I am." You walked around the desk and followed your boss to the door, and then inside the office.

"Thranduil." A deep voice caught your attention and drew your eyes from the large window, to the man sitting behind the desk.

"Thorin." You felt Thorin's eyes move from Thranduil to you. Thorin smirked at you and angled his head, looking you once over. You frowned and bit your lips, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable by his gaze and the tension in the room.

"Please, sit." You sat in the small chair behind the bigger two in front of the desk, and proelared to take notes. The files you once had, were with Legolas.

"Where should we begin?" You could hear malice dripping from Thorin's voice and you swallowed nervously. Something about this meeting, made you think it wouldn't end in happy tones and sunshine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non-consensual sexual acts. Just be forewarned. If you'd like to skip the chapter just scroll to the bottom. (It's mild, but still non-consensual and could be triggering)

*This chapter contains mature, non-consensual touching. If this is not something you want to read, please skip to the end of the chapter or to the next one*

It was an hour later and the meeting was still going, when you were promptly kicked out. You were told, by Thranduil, to go back to the office and start preparing the necessary paperwork for the lawyers. You weren't sure if that meant for the merger or for them to sue the Durin's.

Either way you encouraged the break. You grabbed your files and couldn't leave the office fast enough. You walked out and walked round the corner and out of sight and let out a breath of relief.

"Rough meeting?" You jumped and turned your head in the direction of the voice, coming face to face with a blonde. He was a handsome man, much like Kili. He had bright blue eyes and long hair tied back, paired with a beard and moustache.

"Fili." You blushed and blinked. The other half of the Durin brothers.

"You must be Y/n. Kili hadn't shut up about you since he met you. It's nice to meet you." You blinked again and shook his outstretched hand. You wouldn't have thought you'd meet Fili. At least not yet?

"He talks about me?" You blushed again. You couldn't stop a smile from forming on your face. Fili smiled at you and crossed his arms, a smirk forming.

"He never stops talking. Especially about you." You felt your heart flutter in your chest. You had only met him a while ago, but you already held deep feelings for the handsome man.

"That's...that's good to know." You grinned widely.

"So you're the older Durin?" You licked your lips and balanced the files in your arms. You were supposed to be on the way back to the office to prepare the lawyers files, but you wanted to talk to Fili some more, and hopefully run into Kili.

"The older, smarter, stronger and more responsible Durin. And better looking." Fili winked at you and set you into a fit of giggles.

"Y/N! Hi sweetheart." Kili appeared next to you and wrapped an arm around your waist and pressed a kiss to your temple.

You looked at him in shock and surprise. You may have had a date with Kili last night, shared a bottle of wine, and kissed, but you didn't think that he would be open to public displays of affection yet.

"H-hi..?" You felt Kili squeeze your waist as he talked to his brother while you were in a daze. You loved the way Kili's arm felt around your waist and the way his lips felt on your skin. You loved the way he felt like comfort.

"I have to go. Shit. I better be back before they leave." You snapped out to your daze as you heard raised voices coming from the office.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." You had just turned your head and looked at Kili, as he placed his lips against your forehead.

"Can I see you tonight?" You bit your lip and nodded, and then had to pull away. You didn't want to, but you knew you had to. If you didn't now, you didn't think you ever would.

"I'll see you tonight then." With a squeeze to your hand, you turned and walked to the elevator.

*This part contains mature and non-consensual touching. If you are sensitive to this or do not want to read it, please skip ahead*

You sighed and clamped your eyes shut and massaged your temples. You had a hell of a day, and it was now just over. Being an hour and a half later than you were supposed to be off, you were starved and tired.

With a long sigh, you shut off your desk lamp and stood up slowly. You stretched your arms over your head and turned to grab the files, freezing when you felt a pair of hands on your waist.

"Late night?" You felt chills run down your spine. Legolas was standing flush behind you with his hands moving from your waist to your hips. You licked your lips and fought to find the right words to say to him.

"I was Judy about to leave. I am tired and I need to go home." Legolas moved your hair off of your neck and bent down, his lips tracing against the skin behind your ear.

"Come out with me. I'll buy you dinner and then you can come back to my place." You didn't want to. You wanted to push him away and say no, even tell him to fuck off. But you were scared.

"I-I can't. I have to go home. I have things to do." You wanted to leave. You wanted to escape him. The way his lips felt on your skin and the way his hands gripped your hips, gave you the idea that he wouldn't back down without a fight.

"I promise you'll get to bed early." You felt a shudder working its way down your spine. The way he was speaking to you made your skin crawl. You got such a terrible feeling from him.

"I can't. I have to go." You jerked away and faced him, looking up into his blue eyes. They wer a shade darker than usual, and were filled with lust. You took a step back, pressing yourself back against the desk. You needed out.

"No you don't." With a quick and jerky motion, you were placed on your desk and Legolas had stepped in between your legs. His hands and arms trapped you where you sat.

Your eyes widened and your breathing picked up as his hands started reaching for your shirt. You felt frozen in fear as he popped a button undone, followed by another one. And then another.

'Fight! Don't just sit there!' You snapped out of your daze and pushed against his chest with all of your night. He stumbled back and you took gang chance to stand and get off the desk.

"The answer is no!" You grabbed your files and your coat and pushed past him.

"You can't say no to me!" His hands wrapped around your waist and you dropped your files in surprise. You jerked against him, but he easily overpowered you. He almost threw you back on your desk and your head connected with the wooden cupboard.

"You don't get to tell me no!" His hands grabbed your shirt and he pulled, ripping he buttons and the shirt in two. You fought as hard as you could against him. You needed to fight harder.

"You like this don't you, you little slut!" His hands grabbed as your breasts as you screamed and started clawing at his hands and wrists.

"Get off me! Get off of me now!" You pulled your hand back and then lurched it forward, connecting your palm with his face.

Legoals jerked back in shock. You wasted no time in jumping off the desk and picked up the files as quickly as possible. You started running towards the elevator and pressed the button, impatiently.

"You're going to regret that, Y/N."

You drove to your apartment and climbed the stairs, two steps at a time. You just wanted to get in and get out of these clothes and burn them. After that, you'd get into a burning hot shower and scrub your skin.

"Hey sweetheart! I was waiting for you. Why were you so long?" Kili. You couldn't look at Kili. Not now.

You ignored Kili and shoved your key in your door and turned the lock. You could feel him staring at you and slowly he reached out to touch you. You recoiled and smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" You felt the weight of what happened finally hit you. You smacked your hand against the door and felt your body shaking.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" Kili touched your arm again. You started sobbing and when he pulled you into his arms, you became an incoherent mess.

"Slow down baby, slow down. Tell me what happened." You pulled away and sniffles, your eyes red and puffy.

"Did someone hurt you?" You nodded and bit your lip as another wave of tears hit you. You slowly unzipped your coat, just enough to show Kili your bare skin underneath.

You watched as his he's lowered and then you heard an almost inhuman growl leave his lips. When he looked back up at you, his eyes were darker and he had a dangerous look in them.

"I'll rip his fucking balls off." You covered your hand with your mouth and sobbed into your palm. You were so ashamed of what happened; so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry..." His hands met your cheeks as he cradled them and wiped your tears. He brought you back into his arms and wrapped his arms around your back. One hand was smoothing down your hair, and the other was rubbing circles into your back.

"Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. You did nothing. It wasn't you. Shh...it's okay." You felt your sobs subsiding to sniffles and whimpers. Kili pulled back and pressed a kiss to your forehead, his lips lingering for a moment and then he pulled away.

"Let's go inside and we'll get you into bed okay?" You nodded and opened the door, said hello to JoJo and the dropped your bag. You sighed and stumbled to your bedroom, the activity of the day taxing you.

"Hey sweetheart?" You pulled off your jacket and set it on the bed. You closed your eyes and took the remaining bits of your shirt and tossed it in the trash.

"Y/N? Can I come in?" The door opened slowly and Kili walked in and then stood in front of you.

"Kili..." Your eyes started to blur again.

"Shh...it's okay. No more tears." Gone was his jacket, leaving him in a plain black t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms. He wrapped those arms around you and pulled you tight to his chest. You once again, let your head rest on his chest.


End file.
